Stay With Me
by cupboardunderthestairs
Summary: OneShot. Rose and Jack are in the water, slowly dying. Then Rose gets the idea to move Jack on the door to get him out of the water. Can she do it?


The water of the Atlantic chilled Rose right to the bone. Her hair, which now had ice chips in it, was stuck on the floating door on which she lay upon on. She had the urge to close her eyes, but then she heard the un-even breathing of Jack, and she willed herself to live. She was contemplating whether or not she should try to swim out further, in hope a boat or someone would spot her, but her weak arms gave out every time she tried to move.

A sob escaped her frozen-blue lips as she realized the boats were not coming back. At least not anytime soon. She turned her head, facing Jack as she thought maybe she should get him out of the water. The ice shards in her hair broke as she used what little strength she had to pull herself up a little bit, to face him more.

"Jack," she croaked, trying to get him to open his eyes. When he didn't, Rose tried harder. "Jack!" she said through her strained voice.

Another sob escaped, this one louder. Rose turned her head, relaxing her arms. I have to get him on this door, Rose thought to herself.

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me? Oh, God…," Rose cried. "Please help," she prayed.

Rose was jolted as she felt Jack move his arm. He's alive! Rose thought happily, grinning inside. She felt her spirit rise. "Jack?" she said.

A sound between a sign and a groan came from Jack. His eyes opened, not much, but they opened. "Ro-os-se…" Jack stuttered on the name.

Rose smiled. "Yes, Jack. I'm here… We're going to get out of this." A shiver over came Rose as her whole body trembled.

"S-o c-c-old. B-b-oat here?" Jack said through frozen lips.

Rose frowned. "No, Jack. I'm sorry, there's no b-b-oat here. Yet."

Jack's whole body relaxed. His eyes closed, and alarm signals went off inside Rose's body.

"Jack? J-jack? Stay with me…" Rose begged. "Stay with me…" she whispered. She shook his arm. "Jack, I need you to help me. I need to get you o-out of this water, okay?"

Jack gave a slight nod of his head.

"All right, I'm going to try to push you out of the water. I need you to help me though." Rose started to shift her cold body of the edge of the door. She rolled, and as she did, she looked up and saw the peaceful start-lit night. She didn't stare at it to long, as she had rolled over the edge of the door. She fell into the icy water, gasping as she felt just how cold it was once again.

She held onto the edge of the door, sliding closer to Jack. "Jack, okay, I'm going to push you up onto the door."

With one hand holding to the edge and one hand on Jack's side, she started to pull him up. She gasped with effort, realizing there was no way she could lift up a full grown man. She could feel Jack helping her, though it wasn't much help, it did do her some good. She could feel him pushing up, pulling on the door. Rose let go of the door, hoping her life-belt could keep her afloat long enough.

She put both hands under Jack's feet, which were closer to the top of the water now. Very carefully, she lifted up on to the wooden door. "There," she gasped, feeling happy. She swam around to the other side of the door, facing Jack.

"We did it, Rose." Jack said, resting his head as he said it.

"Yes, we did…" Rose whispered. She felt so weak, and she could feel her eyelids starting to close…

-x-

Rose could hear chatter in the distance. She tried to open her eyes, but it felt as though a weight had been put on them. She sighed silently Why is it so warm? She thought. Alarm was brought to her as she thought about Jack, too.

Her eyes opened, but just barely. She was in a room painted white, and she thought she was in Heaven.

"Rose? Are you awake?" Jack spoke.

A mumble came from her lips. She could feel Jack put his arms around her. "Oh, Rose!" Jack exclaimed, and his voice broke. "I was so worried," he whispered into my hair.

Rose coughed, to clear her voice. "Where am I?" she whispered.

"The hospital. Rose, you saved me, you save me. I don't know what I would have done if you had-" he voice broke off there. He looked straight into her eyes. "I love you. I do, Rose. I love you. So much… oh God! I don't know what I would do without you." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

Rose smiled to herself. "I love you, too, Jack."

"We're gonna be okay now, Rose." He whispered. "We're gonna be okay…"

**A/N:  Okay, this isn't my first story, I made a new account so I decided to upload this.  It isn't my best work, but it's something.  I hope you like it!  Please R&R.**

**Thanks to GoldenRoseChild for helping me edit this.  :)**


End file.
